


Double Stuff Oreos

by Mohji Kudou (Ryuutchi)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, M/M, Oreos, terrible life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Mohji%20Kudou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My night off. Same old story, every time.</p><p>A girl. I don't want a girl. I want a blow job from one of the boys who strut their stuff in Kabukicho. I want a good, hard, come-till-you-cry fuck in a dark alley. I want another cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Stuff Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss fic, circa 1999. Crack pairings are the best pairings.

What's most important to me? Cigarettes, alcohol, Oreos, and sex.

You heard me. Oreos. Little chocolate cookies with sweet cream on the inside. I could live on oreos. Hell, I practically do. Oreos and instant noodles. Yum. But tonight, I've got my stash hidden away in my room. Double-stuff Oreos. My cigarette is nearly burnt out, but that's okay. The alcohol and sex will come later.

My night off. Same old story, every time.

A girl. I don't want a girl. I want a blow job from one of the boys who strut their stuff in Kabukicho. I want a good, hard, come-till-you-cry fuck in a dark alley. I want another cigarette.

It's my night off, dammit, and I should enjoy it! I just wish I could get _him_ off my mind. I want to lick the tears from his face and tell him I love him. I want to fall asleep with my head in his lap after a long night of ass-bruising, rubbed-raw sex. I want to smile, and see him smile down at me. But that won't happen. Of course it won't. Not on my night off. His night out.

I'm such a traitor. To my friends, my family - myself.

I want to smell his hair. I want that child and there is nothing I can do about it. I want him to smile. I haven't seen his real one yet, but I know it would be beautiful. Like Asuka's. He would glow.

Aya would kill me if he could read my mind like that orange-haired sonofabitch. Ken would never speak to me again. And Omi - Omi wouldn't even believe it. Persia and Manx would hunt me down and kill me, while those Schwarz bastards tore him apart.

I can just see what they'd do. He would be screaming and crying and pushing them away. The insane one would draw blood, and stain the ever-present school uniform.Schuldig would laugh, and rip his memories of us apart, crushing what I worked so long to obtain.And Crawford would just kill him, no expression on his face. The betrayal!

I want to see him. I need another cigarette.

Christ, he's only fifteen! I'm a hypocrite. I shouldn't have cared when I saw his eyes - desperate, in their own, silent way.

Nagi. Naoe Nagi.

I want to take him home, and watch old movies, and feed him cookies and tell him how FUCKING beautiful he is. I want to kiss cookie-crumb lips and taste the vanilla cream on the inside. His eyes are gorgeous. I bet I'm the only one who notices. I refused the mission, but I don't know why. I could have seen him again.

We're like the Oreos.

He is one chocolate cookie, and I'm the other, and the only thing keeping us together is the Sweet Vanilla Cream.

I need a drink. I can do without the boy son Lexington. I can do without them, all right. I need a light.

I need my inse-fucking-curity, and I need my betrayal. I need HIM.

Just another cookie in my box.

I would look for him, but I need a drink, a cigarette, a good hard fuck.

I need a Double-Stuff Oreo.

The cream is the best part - the cookies can be thrown away.


End file.
